Story Ideas For Sale
by Nox Melum
Summary: Fresh new story ideas, fresh out of the deep, dark depths of my mind! Come one and all, and steal an idea from me to use as your own! (Just make sure you give me credit for coming up with the idea.) This includes enough fandoms for me to make a full list inside the story that will be updated as I come up with more stuff.
1. Fandoms ListRules

I promised everyone a full list of all the fandoms I have in here, and it's going to be updated as I go through this.

 **Current Fandoms:** Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, Hetalia, Assassinaiton Classroom

 **Rules:**

 **1.** Give me credit for the idea in an AN or something, please.

 **2.** If it's one of my ideas, I want the link so I can put it up on the story so people can read it, and because I want to see how it's carried out.

 **3.** Multiple people can work on the same idea. Some genres are up for grabs, well, most of them, and everyone writes somewhat differently.


	2. Assassination Classroom

**Title:** Idk man, why did I even add a title thing to my format? The world shall never know.

 **Summary:** Karma Akabane was seven years old when he saw his friend getting tormented by bullies. He then spent a year training, working, getting better to protect his friend. Long story short, he failed. So, he did the only thing that came to mind: make a contract with a demon.

 **Category:** Supernatural, and you can make this dark or funny or whatever you want.

 **How This Came About:** I was wondering why Karma was so evil and got the devil horns, tail, and aura. I then watched a Gravity Falls episode with Bill Cipher in it and this happened.


	3. Harry Potter

**Title:** Your choice.

 **Summary:** Harry always had a voice in his head- but he isn't as crazy as he thinks. Especially when he goes to Hogwarts and learns there's a house named after what the voice calls itself. There's a reason the sorting hat said he would do well in Slytherin.

 **Also, I want a whole AU from this. 7 books. The works. This challenge is only for the bravest authors.**

 **Characters running around flipping out once they hear about this would be incredible as well.**

 **Or, you could just put it into a one shot.**

 **What Brought This From the Depths of my Brain:** I saw a story with something somewhat similar, but it hadn't been updated for years. I saw something that I thought should really be continued, and here it is.


	4. Harry Potter (2)

**Title:**

 **Summary:** Dumbledore was always manipulative, and for good reason.

 **There are two things that are very similar that I was thinking would be really cool, both with Dumbledore's POV:**

 **1.** Dumbledore had found all of the Harry Potter books, saw them end with Voldemort defeated, and tried to make what happens in real life come as close as possible to what he read.

 **2.** Dumbledore had a time turner, and this is, say, the 12th time he's tried to defeat Voldemort, and have it follow all of his different loops and eventually find the correct combination (the canon verse).

 **How this came about:** I saw so many 'reading the books' stories that I thought that Dumbledore having the books or being a time traveler would make a fantastic AU.


	5. Hetalia

**Title:** Never Forget.

 **Summary:** Prussia has put on a mask for a long time. No one has ever found out. No one would, if he could choose. However, things cannot stay buried forever, and things will change... Pairings: PruCan and mentioned GerIta.

 **Genres:** Has to have Hurt/Comfort, better as a darker fic.

 **What I've got so far:**

I am Prussia, and I am not who I seem. I act like I rule the world, like I believe what I say about myself, how "awesome" I am, but I couldn't be lying more.

Why do I do this? It's simple. The moment I'm forgotten as a personification, I disappear.

So, I chose the word awesome, and call myself that all the time. I make everyone think of me every time they hear that word, and I stay here.

We all have that outward mask, and that we let everyone see. Instead of letting them see the cracked and broken interior, we protect ourselves with the face we show the world. We all have something that has broken us, and some of us have never been fixed. I am one of those people. The world has broken me, from being feared as a young child because of being an albino, to being tortured while staying with Russia, to being dissolved. That last one was probably the worst, I lost a part of myself. Some say I'm the representative of East Germany, but that's a lie. Bruder has a weaker connection with them, true, but that doesn't mean they're my people. I used to be able to feel them, but they're gone now. So, I lie to the world, to by brother, to everyone I know and care about.

If they find out, I'll be coddled. I don't want help, I just want to stay here. I can do that on my own.

Besides, if West found out I'd never be let out of his sight. That would just be annoying. Don't even get me started on Toni and Francey-pants. I'd never get rid of them either. It's strange though, even if no one else thinks of me, I'm still here. Even when everyone else is arguing or talking about different things, I never fade. I wonder who is thinking of me, whoever it is must be a nation, as I've never told any human that I'm a personification that's not long dead and cold.

Whoever it is, I'd like to thank them.

 **How Did This Come About:** I was in a horrible mood and thinking about Hetalia characters, and came up with the headcanon that if Prussia is forgotten by everyone who knows him as a personification, he'll fade. That's why he's so loud and obnoxious.


	6. PJO and HP X-Over

**So: first story idea. I've got a chapter for this written if anyone wants to see it and love it and call it George.**

 **Title:** Up for grabs, I don't care.

 **Summary:** Godly summons could really be annoying, because sometimes certain lords of the dead forgot that their teenage demigod children needed to sleep. However, Hades summoning Nico di Angelo to use as a hitman for some wizarding dude for Hecate seemed to be pretty important, so he would deal with it (Not that he got much choice in the matter).

 **If anyone cares at all how I came up with this, I was reading some stories for this type of crossover and decided I loved it, but there wasn't enough. So this thing came about. Yay.**


End file.
